


Asphyxiation

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: day 9 of kinktober- Asphyxiation





	Asphyxiation

Shiro’s arm  _ has  _ to have a mind of his own, Lance has always thought. It was designed and manufactured by the Galra, but what could it be used for? 

 

One day, when there wasn’t any planets to save, and no new information, Shiro and Lance just wanted to get away for a while and cuddle. Lance found himself tracing the Galra engravings on Shiro’s metal arm. 

 

“You ever find out what this says?” Lance murmured, keeping his eyes on the strange writing on the prosthetic. 

 

Though the blue paladin had played with his metal arm before, Shiro couldn’t help but tense whenever he did. Shiro shook his head. “Galra is a difficult language.” 

 

Lance shrugged and opened the loosely clenched metal hand. Shiro began to smile when he felt Lance’s slender fingers rub his palm. 

 

Suddenly, the arm began to glow a deep purple and Lance retracted his hand away quickly. “Babe?” his voice was strain and his eyes wide. 

 

Shiro’s eyes widened too, looking at his arm in horror. “I-I…” Shiro stuttered, keeping his arm as far away from him and Lance as possible. Just like that, Shiro lost control of his prosthetic. The arm came around Lance’s throat without a warning as Lance choked out a gasp. 

 

“Babe!” Shiro gasped, trying hi hardest to pull his hand away from his lovers throat. “I-I...I can’t..!” Shiro was growing frantic, even punching the prosthetic with his human hand. The skin on his knuckles wearing off and blood began to drip. 

Through the mist of this, Lance felt embarrassed as he grinded his hips up to Shiro’s thigh. He could never admit that he loved to be choked, the oxygen slowly leaving his body made the pleasure more intense. 

 

Lance reached his hand up to curl around Shiro’s flesh wrist, stopping him in his movements. Shiro had the same face of horror, before it slowly turned into confusion. 

 

“It’s not...hard.” Lance managed to croak out, hips grinding in circles against Shiro’s. “I-It’s… good…” 

 

Still in shock but willing to please his partner, the black paladin started to slowly grind his hips to meet Lance’s. Shiro wasn’t one to judge and knew what Lance wanted. Using his human arm, he took the Cuban boy’s hands and pinned it on the pillows above him, but couldn’t resist to rub his thumb gently over the palm. 

 

As the leader of Voltron, Shiro learned that he would just have to roll with things. “Stay.” Shiro growled. 

  
Maybe Shiro’s arm  _ did  _ have a mind of its’ own. 


End file.
